kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Lipsky
Mrs. Lipsky is the mother of Dr. Drakken, or - as she insists on calling him - Drewbie. She believes her son is a radio talk show doctor who spends his time helping people with their problems. Drakken is unwilling to tell her the true nature of his profession, preferring that she should just find out when he actually takes over the world.Mother's Day Physicality Appearance Mrs. Lipsky wears a yellow dress with teal flowers, yellow flat shoes, green dangly earrings, light green 1950’s styled cat eye glasses. Has curly red hair in a beehive hairdo and bright pink lipstick. Personality Mrs. Lipsky is very affectionate toward her son, who is, in turn, clearly very fond of her, though regularly embarrassed by the way she tends to treat him. She wants him to get married soon, and as a result takes an immediate interest in any females that Drakken himself shows interest in, even if it is entirely non-romantic interest on his part.Mother's Day Abilities Mrs. Lipsky is apparently a good cook, and possesses a surprising amount of strength, which she uses to give Drakken rib-cracking hugs on a regular basis. She appears to have some skill at avoiding detection by elaborate security systems, though this could be chalked up to Drakken's system at the time having easily exploitable blind spots. Additionally, she has no trouble finding Drakken whenever she really wants to, though again, this could be due more to Drakken's well-known inability to hide himself effectively.Mother's Day Biography Mrs. Lipsky surprised her son Dr. Drakken by visiting his lair on Mother's Day, though it was mostly a surprise because he had completely forgotten. Not wanting to disappoint her outright, Drakken attempted to carry out his plans to steal the world's only self-replicating synthoplasma, and at the same time pull off a mother and son picnic, all while keeping up the charade that he was a radio talk show doctor. This led to a confrontation with Kim Possible and her mother Ann, who were spending the day together, but were no less determined to stop Drakken. Drakken's plan was actually succeeding until Mrs. Lipsky opened the synthoplasma container, which activated upon exposure to the air and threatened to consume them all. Drakken managed a hasty retreat, although he forgot his mother and nearly left her behind.Mother's Day Mrs. Lipsky's next visit to Dr. Drakken was just as abrupt as the first. She left him in charge of his wayward cousin Motor Ed, hoping that Drakken would be a positive role model. As it turned out, Motor Ed had more of an influence on Drakken. They hatched a halfway-successful plot to steal Felix Renton's cyber-robotic wheelchair and adapt its technology to Drakken's Doomvee, but Team Possible and Felix stopped them, resulting in their arrest. Mrs. Lipsky was greatly disappointed and blamed the trouble all on Motor Ed by calling him “A Bad Seed”, but Drakken was quick to defend his cousin to her.Steal Wheels Relationships Family While Mrs. Lipsky believes her own son is a good boy, she and the rest of her family are convinced that her nephew Eddie, or Motor Ed, is “ The Family Black Sheep” who is always in trouble with the law. Friends Love Interest Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Mrs. Lipsky is always seen wearing a yellow dress with blue-green flowers printed on it. She also wears green triangle-shaped earrings, green tinted glasses, and green shoes. Equipment Quotes Gallery Drakken_and_his_Mother.jpg|Drakken and Mrs. Lipsky Trivia *Shego calls Drakken's mother: "Mama Lipsky". Mrs. Lipsky also seems to be one of few people who earned Shego's respect as Shego never expressed her true nature toward her and showed concern for her well-being when her son nearly left her behind on a train. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Mrs. Lipsky is voiced by Estelle Harris, who is known for playing Ms. Potatoe Head from the Toy Story Trilogy, but only in the second and third movie though. Episode Appearances References Category:Females Category:Lipsky family Category:Characters Category:Adults